Adicto a Ginny Weasley
by Minimara
Summary: Draco y Ginny llevan una relacion, draco termina con ella por su seguridad, pero despues de hablar con su prima se da cuenta que no puede estar sin ella, y va en su busca. one shot


Habíamos empezado una pequeña amistad después de un castigo, que al principio parecía ser la mayor tortura, yo draco malfoy en un salón con una Weasley, si al principio parecía imposible, pero después descubrí que era lo mas maravilloso del mundo.

Y así comenzó nuestra amistad, después de una broma que no me salio como quería termine castigado con la mas pequeña de los weasley, que hizo la mejor venganza del mundo, nos hicimos muy amigos, yo ¿me enamore de ella?, puede sonar tonto, casi imposible, pero si, me enamore de ella.

Sentía cosas que con muchas de las otras chicas que había estado no había sentido, me hacia sonreír, alumbraba mi camino, me agradaba decirle pequeña, y acariciarle su rojo cabello…si.

Todo esto era perfecto, podría desrice que éramos casi novios, pero no con el titulo, por que preferíamos decirnos que era una amistad aventajada.

Pero vamos, que amigos hacen el amor, se besan y se aman tanto como yo la amo a ella.

Hasta que al bocón de mi se le ocurrió contarle a mi madre y allí, se acabo, mi padre escucho y me dijo "si no dejas a esa sucia Weasley, te desheredo, y la mando a matar, no, mejor la torturo hasta que ella pida su muerte".

Por que no puedo tener lo que amo cerca mió, por que siempre se me tiene que arrebatar, por que no puedo tener nunca…eso que llaman amor…que es lo que siento por Ginny, si por ella, por ginebra weasley. Pero la amo demasiado para dejar que sufra, o pero que la maten.

Se que mi vida será un calvario si ella esta lejos mió, es un calvario cuando ella no esta cerca mió, o cuando salimos a caminar por las orillas del lago y se queda dormida en mis piernas, o cuando se sienta en mi regazo y nos besamos por horas, o esas deliciosas mañanas cuando despierto y la tengo en mi pecho viéndome con esos ojos, los ojos mas hermosos que e visto en mi vida, después de que hacemos el amor toda la noche.

Prefería verla de lejos, y que fuera feliz con otra persona, a saber que nunca mas la vería ni por accidente, que jamás volvería a olerla, a hablar con ella, a pelear con su hermano por ella, y con el cara rajada, para luego terminar de amigos.

Así que debía dejarla…pero no quería.

Las vacaciones terminaron, y quedamos de encontrarnos, ese mismo día en el claro dentro del bosque prohibido, que daba al frente del lago.

La esperaba, la esperaba, los minutos me parecían eternos, cuando siento unas calidas mano taparme los ojos, y ese olor me embriagaba, no podía hacerlo, me volvía loco, tenia que compensar todo el tiempo que estuvimos separarla y no dejarla salir de mi pieza durante una semana, pero no…debía hacer lo correcto.

-¿adivina quien soy? Me dijo con su dulce vos, rompiendo todo el hielo que era yo, pero debía sacar mi malfoy interior, para no acabar arrodillado a sus pies dependiendo de su contacto.

-Ginny…Dije casi embobado. Ella apareció frente mí.

-hola. Me dijo contenta, acercándose dispuesta a besarme, pero yo la pare y la aleje con el pesar de mi corazón.

-tenemos que terminar este juego Weasley. Le dije de manera fría y cortante.

-¿a que te refieres? Me dijo como sabiendo lo que venia.

-haber, como te lo explico para que tu poca cultura capte, se escucharon rumores de nosotros, imagínate eso, no quiero que manchen mi historial con una pobretona. Dije con el pesar de mi corazón, cielos nunca había mentido tanto en mi vida.

Pensé que mi corazón se iba a salir cuando ella comenzó a llorar, deseaba tanto estrecharla contra mi, poder protegerla de ¿mi?

-eso…es…lo que piensas…mentiroso…NUNCA ME VUELVAS A DECIR POBRETONA. Me grito rompiendo en llanto pegándome una cachetada, pesada, lo suficiente para que su mano que aun estaba sobre mi cara alcanzara a ser tapada por la mía, dejándola aun en contacto con la piel de mí cara.

-Ginny…dije en un susurro, sintiendo su tersa piel, que escapo de allí.

-como…puedes dañarme…dañarme tanto. Dijo mientras salía corriendo de allí.

La vi alejarse, me senté con impotencia en el suelo y llore amargamente, abrazando mis rodillas, era lo correcto, no se cuanto tiempo pase así.

-hola Draco. Escucho una voz que me habla desde mi lado, giro la cabeza, mis ojos están rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y me tiemblan las fosas nasales por haber mentido, no se como Ginny no se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres Ana? Dije molesto, quería estar solo, no necesitaba hablar con uno de mis primos ahora, menos con ana, menos con Ana Black, que es como la conciencia andante y el deber moral encarnado, y sobre todo una consejera que te despierta.

Deberían advertirlo con un cartel: "antes de conversar con Ana Black, chica de pelo negro, ojos azules, tez morena y semblante tranquilo con lentes, se recomienda taparse los oídos si no quiere arrepentirse de todo lo malo que hizo, sobre todo no hables mucho que saca conclusiones maravillosas y a la vez desagradables"

-me párese primo, que estas molesto…no triste por algo… ¿quieres contarme lo que paso? Me dijo con esa voz extraña que posee, que te resuena hasta en el más oscuro lugar de la conciencia.

-nada, solo quiero estar solo. Dijo con voz rara, ya que llorar apretó mi garganta.

-veo que por fin hablar fuerte como orca te a afectado, ¿que hablaste ante la presencia de tu madre que por obvio tu padre escucho y te mando a desacerté de ello?

-para que preguntas si ya sabes.

-adelante desahógate, soy tu psicóloga.

-ah, desde hace un tiempo Ginny y yo llevamos una relación a escondidas, pero cuando me di cuenta que la amo con todo mi corazón se me ocurrió contarle a mi madre, y mi padre me dijo que me desasiera de ella o el la torturaba hasta que pidiera su muerte, pero el problema es que tuve que ser malo con ella, y ahora probablemente me odia, y lloro, y el problema es que me siento impotente, sin tenerla, por que no puedo enfrentarme a mi odiado padre.

Ella lo miro y solo asintió.

-claro, eres una genio. Dije como iluminado…esta ves no dejare que lucius me la gane, amo a ginny sobre todas las cosas, la necesito, no dejare que el hombre que me quito todas las cosas de mi vida, me quite lo que mas aprecio junto con mi madre. Dije parándome de mí puesto y mirando al castillo, por fin lo comprendí, debía jugármela por Ginny, aun que me rechazara, pero lo intente ¿no?

-eres genial, la mejor psicóloga de locos, ahora debo irme. Le dije a mi prima dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de allí como poncho que lleva el diablo.

-haber como nos va Draco. Dijo ana tirando una piedra al estanque.

Corrí a mas no poder, llegando a la torre de Gryffindor, la señora gorda me conocía, así que me dejo pasar, aproveche que nadie estaba en la sala común.

Y subí al dormitorio aparte de Ginny, toque a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? Se escucho su hermosa voz, apagada al parecer en una almohada.

No respondí solo espere lo suficiente para que pensara que fue un error de puerta y que volviera a hundir su cabeza en la almohada, luego abrí el picaporte con una alohomora.

Estaba recostada sobre su cama, con la cabeza hundida en una almohada que estaba es sus piernas, mientras las abrazaba.

De repente sube la cabeza y me ve dolida y me tira la almohada en la cara, la cual me dio en la mano, ya que la alcance a sujetar.

-si vienes a criticarme mas, ándate, no quiero verte. Dijo con voz quebradiza.

-Ginny, como pudiste crees la mentira mas grande del mundo, y del peor mentiroso. Le dije sentándome en su cama luego de sacarme mi chaqueta de cuero.

-ándate. Me dijo poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y empujándome con las manos en el pecho. La tome de las muñecas haciendo que cayera de piernas abiertas en mi regazo, y la abrase haciendo que su cabeza cayera delicadamente en mi hombro.

-acaso no comprendes que quería salvarte de lo que te aria mi padre. Dije en un susurro a su oído.

-entonces…por que volviste.

-por que me di cuenta que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, y si mi padre intenta hacerte algo, si quiera tocarte un pelo, uno de tus hermosos cabellos de fuego, LO MATO. Dije firmemente recargándome en las últimas palabras.

-¿en serio?

-en serio. Dije tomando su cara entre mis manos, que al parecer eran enormes.

-¿quieres ser mi novia? Le pregunte por fin.

-si…me dijo mirándome a los ojos, los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en mi vida.

Pero que demonios estoy esperando para besarla.

Y la bese, sonreí ya que ella me correspondió, puse mi manos en su cintura, mientras mi lengua pedía acceso, para luego palpar los lugares que hacían que su emoción dormida saliera a flote.

Sentí como era acariciado con codicia, incapaz de separar mis labios de los suyos…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los primeros rayos del amanecer entraban colados por la cortina de la habitación, mientras el alentaba el ritmo después del éxtasis, saliendo de ella, y luego de unos placenteros últimos momentos se acostó a su lado, para que ella luego subiera a su pecho y se miraran a los ojos.

Se miraron, se dieron un beso en los labios y luego se durmieron.

Después de disculparse hicieron el amor toda la noche, y parte del amanecer, el y ella se amaban mas que antes, y esta vez nadie los separaría.

Despertó horas mas tardes, en los brazos de una pelirroja que lo miraba dormir, estrechándolo de vez en cuando.

-¿dormiste bien? Le pregunto Draco.

-mucho.

-te amo.

-yo también te amo, mucho, mas que a nada.

-te juro que ahora nadie nos separara.

-¿nadie?

-nadie. Dijo besándola.

Fin.

_Bueno ojala que les allá gustado mi segundo one shot, me daría mucha alegría que dejaran sus opiniones en review, para ver que el trabajo valio la pena, y haver si me inspiro y ago la conti, jaja bueno nos leemos adiós._

_Review please. _

_Minimara/Fernanda Osorio Zúñiga. _


End file.
